Taking Eternities
by Roys-neko
Summary: COMPLETE  Blaine x Kurt AU losing someone you love to the void of their own heart couldn't be as painful as holding back your hand to save them.


**8- In your eyes is where all our honor is kept.**

**Written for LoveFujiTez for the 30 day challenge for her LJ**

**Fair Warning: this is... kind of Dark, a new style I'm trying out.  
**

**

* * *

**

Finn's eyes were… hesitant.

Puck's eyes were charming.

Karofsky's eyes were lacking.

Sam's were- determined.

Wes's were dedicated.

David's were playful.

So Kurt, got around, it was true. He wasn't a whore or a prostitute, he was just… there. Never once was it pleasurable, he never really was fond of the act. Taking whatever was given because he yearned for feeling something and he hoped someone else would feel something as well.

Sadly, after many firsts, he never did- not once. He would always wake up empty and the fact of the matter was; he never really cared. He made the boys feel good, adding an experience to their log, but he never took an ounce of pleasure, again- he was just there. Of course, he spent many days locking himself in his room curling up into the nothingness. Waiting for the hours to pass and for his body to succumb to the necessary sleep it needed to recover from each loss. For each and every time he tried to act passionate- for each morning he woke to an empty bed, he lost a piece of him to the large void that he locked to protect his heart.

And now there he was on a train back to Dalton academy, his heart dead from everything. He was numb and he didn't even miss the need to feel anything. The teen was loosing his self and letting the blackness of nothing just consume his being.

It was almost too late.

"Blaine, I think you need to talk to the golem after level twenty-eight, because after that, well you're going to want all of those rings." The raven haired teen looked towards the tiny mic in disbelief.

"Oh no, I don't think so- because that's another boss fight that I don't want to get into—"

He heard the door shut quietly, looking to see the soprano slither his way into their shared room. He whispered an apology to the other side of his conversation, taking off his head set and turning off the widescreen. Gently, he made his way right next to Kurt on his bed, letting the younger teen cling to him.

"You didn't talk again?" Blaine softly pet the luscious chestnut locks, he didn't need a response, the father and son duo were slowly cutting each other off. Ever since Finn confessed to being Kurt's first- the two couldn't look at one another, and slowly Kurt's fences even began shutting his father out, which only lead him to breaking himself more.

"Kurt, I'm a broken record," He began, placing his lips softly on the boy's hair taking him into his arms.

"You need to talk to him- if you don't- well, you won't be able to guarantee a thing." A sigh left his lips as Kurt relaxed into the embrace, at least he would start listening.

"He's disgusted by me, he _hates me._" Blaine shook his head, this becoming routine.

"If anything he's just mad, or confused."

"No, he's furious."

"Well, did you sleep with someone again?"

"It was just a fling, and still nothing."

Blaine felt it, always. No matter how much he predicts the answer- even if he _knew_ the answer, there was that searing jealously that burns him each and every time. Granted, he was in a relationship, and almost ever guy in Ohio had what he wanted, but he still felt it slash at him mercilessly. No one bothered to even appreciate the beauty of the broken down pulchritude before him, he did though, and he would give the world to have an opportunity to show it.

"You'll never feel anything from 'just a fling,' you know that."

"He had them though, it wasn't just the lighting; he had your eyes." Kurt looked up to the teen. Blaine returned the look in question, his eyes.

"That's not the point."

"They eyes are the window to the soul-" Kurt gasped, staring into the amber fire, as Blaine held him closer, watching him through his lashes.

"Well… I know you're not dead, so why are yours so empty?" He surely hit the mark, Kurt stopped in his tracks, his mouth still open as if he were too hesitant to even form the words in his heart.

He sat up and moved away from the other teen.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, we do this each and every time. I'm just hoping that one day you'll finally break the mold and turn around and give me an opportunity."

"I can't give into you, it'll be too easy, and I don't want to just throw what we have away."

"Aren't you already doing that?" Blaine coughed, this wasn't a normal step, one of them will blow up if they don't stop now.

"Blaine, don't." Kurt was starting to crack, his head partially turned to look at the teen sitting up behind him.

"I'm sorry but this time I am," he took the teen into his arms again and held him close.

"You're my world."

"This will never go anywhere Blaine." Kurt mumbled closing his eyes as he fell into the arms, letting the other teens lips trace his neck.

He couldn't deny that there was something there, each touch was just as electrifying as the next, no matter what would have happened when Kurt went back to Lima- he would always come back to that _touch_.

He believes that Blaine's touch, his eyes, his heart, everything could bring him back from the shallow grave of his heart.

But that just scared the hell out of him.

"You're with _him_, and I refuse to be a damsel in distress."

"I would give him up in a heart beat if you would just let me set you free."

"I'm not a bird."

"But you are trapped."

_One touch, one kiss, one look, his eyes- it was everything he never knew he needed._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed... u_u"  
**


End file.
